You lose some, you gain some!
by MrsWood3
Summary: Ron is back after 12 years, he hopes he can rekindle his relationship with Hermione, but he's in for a surprise or two when he returns to his family home for Sunday Brunch! Please R&R Thanks.


I'm back! I can't believe I've been gone 12 years. I was only supposed to go for a few weeks, a month at the most. But now I'm back, back to see my family, my friends and HER!

I'm now outside the Burrow, my childhood home, full of memories of birthdays, Christmas' and Sunday brunches, oh how I've missed mums cooking. I walk along the familiar path up to the only place I can really call home. I look to my left to see children playing, some raven haired some redheads and even some blondes. God I've missed so much!  
"Dinner!" my mother shouts, I make my way inside and everyone is now seated at the even more extended table. "Hello everyone" I say. Everyone looks in my direction but all I can see is her, my life, my love, my Hermione Granger. God she's so beautiful with her glistening chocolate brown eyes and her curly brown hair.

"Ron!" everyone shouts getting up to embrace me.  
"Come, sit, and eat!" Molly Weasley, my mother told me, I did, I sat between my best friend Harry potter and Fred, one of my brothers.  
"Where did you go?" Fred asks me.  
"What did you do?" Fred's twin George asks me.  
"I've been everywhere" I state looking at Hermione who was sat across from me, she just smiled.  
"That's great" says Harry  
"So, how have you been Mione?" I ask but she's too busy in a conversation with my eldest brother Bill to realise. She reaches for the mash potatoes at the same time Bill does. Their hands touch, they linger for a second before he pulls away, allowing her to fill her plate with the potatoes before he does.

Soon dinner was finished, everyone moves in a hurry, I don't get a chance to see Hermione as she grabs a few plates and heads to the kitchen. I follow her and watch her as she washes the plates and cutlery, the muggle way may I add. She has no idea I'm there, I watch as her hair sways ever so slightly across her back.  
"Hermione, sit down dear, I'll get someone else to do it!" my mother tells her.  
"Are you sure Molly?" she asks turning round slightly, I didn't catch the rest of the conversation; all that's going through my head is the image in-front of me.  
Hermione Granger, MY Hermione Granger is pregnant, and heavily at that.  
"Who?" is a?" she asks.  
"WHO?!" I ask again pointing to her stomach.  
"Oh dear!" I hear my sister Ginny say as she turns back in the direction she came from.  
"Not that it's any of your business Ronald…" she starts.  
"None of my business?!" I interrupt "it's all my business when I return home to find my girlfriend almost popping one out!" I shout angrily.  
"She never was your girlfriend Ron" Bill says as he enters the kitchen.  
"Was it you?!" I spat.  
"Shhh Ronald, the kids will here you!" my mother scolded.

"It's okay mum, Gins taken them out the back so they can't hear us" Bill says "oh and Hugo's asleep, I've put him in my old room. We can hear him but he can't hear us. Looks like there's going to be an episode" Bill finished narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Thank you" she says, he winks making her blush.  
"Hell no! You are not dating Bill!" I say through gritted teeth.  
"No" she replies.  
"Thank Merlin" I sigh.  
"We're married" she states. I choke on air. I lunge for my brother red in the face and jaw clenched.  
"You married MY Hermione?!" I hiss as Harry and Charlie, my other brother restrain me, by now all of my family blood and extended are in the kitchen watching.  
"I was never YOURS Ronald Weasley" she states calmly.  
"But that kiss in the chamber of secrets?" I ask desperately.  
"Was just a kiss, you left Ron, you left me! I had no idea where you were, when you'd be back. I waited Ron, I waited a whole year for you!" she yells.  
"I'm here now" I whisper.  
"12 years Ron, you've been gone 12 years, you couldn't expect her to wait forever" Harry tells me.  
"She was depressed when you left, her parents died so she moved in here, Bill moved back from Egypt and comforted her. He brought the old Hermione back, they fell in love Ron, what did you expect? Her to welcome you, arms open wide? Start from where you left off?" Charlie asked me.  
"Well...I…Err…" I stuttered

"Mummy, Jaden pulled my hair!" a re-headed, curly haired girl whimpered as she came into the kitchen.  
"Did not, Jazmin's lying!" a similar looking boy said following her in.  
"Jaden, what did I say about pulling hair?" Hermione asked.  
"I know, pulling hair is not nice!" he replied.  
"Good boy" Bill praises ruffling the boys hair before they walk back into the garden.  
"Jaden and Jazmin are twins" Bill told me knocking me out of my shocked state.  
"Twins huh?" I repeat.  
"Yeah, they're 6, Liam is our eldest he's 10, then there is charlotte" she was interrupted by Charlie.  
"My Goddaughter" the second eldest Weasley stated proudly.  
"She's 8, there's also Hugo, who's 4" Bill finished.  
"Don't forget my Godson" Harry stated.  
"Oh yes, we adopted Teddy Lupin, you know, Remus and Tonks son" Hermione added.  
"Wow, that's a handful!" Fred chuckled.  
"That's not the lot" Bill replied.  
"I can see that!" I sigh pointing to Hermione bulging stomach. "When are you due?" I asked her.  
"Oh…any day now" Bill answered.  
"Actually, I'm due n…Ahhh" Hermione yelped in pain.  
"What? Are you sure…ahhh ok" Bill says hand now crushed.  
"ST Mungos now…Ahhh…please!" she screams.

Everyone was now waiting outside Hermione's room, waiting on their baby. A healer came out "you may go in now" she whispers. We all crept in quietly. Hermione looked exhausted but in her arms lay a beautiful baby boy. "He's Beautiful!" Ginny and my mother gush.  
"They all are!" Bill whispers walking in carrying two more babies.  
"Triplets?!" I asked confused.  
"Names?" my father Authur Weasley asks.  
"This is the eldest Jack" Hermione says motioning to the baby in her arms.  
"And this is Benjamin and Samuel" Bill says motioning to the two boys in his arms, Ben being on the left was born next, Sam being on the right is the youngest addition to the whole Weasley Family.

A Healer walked in, "Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley, you will be able to take your sons home after you sign these forms" she said handing Hermione the clipboard and pen. "Thank you, you may leave and congratulations" she left.

When they got back to the Burrow, the kids, who were being looked after by Penelope and Hannah Weasley, Percy and Charlie's wives respectively rushed over to meet their newest brothers, cousins and in the two women's case nephews.  
"Wow, they're tiny!" James Potter, Harry and Luna's eldest son stated.  
"Smaller then you anyhow!" Scorpious Malfoy, Draco and Ginny's Son teased.  
"Hey I was only big because the Chipperies wouldn't leave my mum alone when she was pregnant with me!" the 13 year old defended.

And so that's how I lost theh girl of my dreams but gained a family no one could compare to!


End file.
